Never alone
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: "Kate, I understand you can't with you current home life, you already do enough for me you bring me food, blankets, fresh water, trust me you've done enough and I'm thankful for you more kindness and company."
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think in the review box.**

 **Also better summary to come, please inbox me if you have any ideas about the summary?**

 **Enjoy.**

"Guys?" Kate begged rolling her eyes. "Can, I please get a chocolate milkshake for order 141?" Kate begged once again looking over at the three sixteen year old's who were crowded around one of the boy's game boys.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She heard a man's voice say. "Yes, Sir how may I help you?" Kate asked turning back around to face the man. "My son asked for no pickles on his burger." The man said placing the hamburger box on the counter.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll just fix that up for you now." She said turning around and sliding the box to Joe. "Joe, Can I get a cheeseburger with no pickles?"

"But it's a cheeseburger?" Joe asked confused. "I know that Joe, but can you please make it."

"People make no sense." He said shaking his head. "Thanks, Joe," Kate said walking off taking the cheeseburger and a bag with her to the back, she placed the bag in her handbag and went back out the front to see how the boys were coming along with the customer's milkshake.

/

It wasn't a shock to see that the boys were still crowded around the Gameboy, after all, it was all they ever did when they were at work. Sometime's she just wanted to the yank the damn thing from their hands and throw it in the batch of oil.

"Guys?" She scowled, making them jump. "I've been asking for two minutes for that milkshake, we can't have another customer complaint, not after all the one's last month."

"Okay, I'll put it away." One of the boy's said putting it back in his pocket. "Thank you," Kate said with a relieved sigh, turning back around to see how Joe was going with the cheeseburger."

"But?" One of the sixteen-year-old boys said in an eager voice. "But, what?" Kate asked turning back around, trying her best not to roll her eyes. "You flash us the girls?"

"Yeah." The other two boy's agreed right away, with a sly smile. "Forget about it!" Kate snapped grabbing out a milkshake cup. "I'll do it myself!" Kate said angrily as she slammed the cup onto the counter.

"Come on, Kate." One of the boy's begged with puppy dog eyes."No!" Kate answered in an angry tone, she could feel her blood starting to boil as she turned the blender switch on.

"Well, at least a nudie?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Charlie Wayne got one last week and hasn't stop bragging about it."

"Do you want some helpful advice?" Kate asked turning off the blender and pouring the milkshake into a cup. "Yeah." He answered eagerly.

"Okay, number one stop calling them nudies and two stop asking girls for nudes." Kate finished with a grin as she put the lid on the cup and walked away.

"Whatever, you've probably got small boobs anyway." The boy called back, upset as his two friends kept laughing at him.

"Nice going." One of his friends said patting him on the back. "Yeah nudies, what are you ten?" The other friend added as they both walked off.

"Can, I get a strawberry milkshake please?" Kate asked walking back over to him. "It's true, isn't that's why you won't show me?" The boy asked angrily.

"I guess you'll never know, now can I please get a strawberry milkshake please."

"Fine." He angrily replied. "Thanks and when it's ready to give it to customer 142," Kate said scooping out two large fries.

"Here's your vanilla latte, Kate." Ashley from the cafe said. "Thanks, Ash," Kate said taking the latte off her. "Have a good one, Kate."

"You too," Kate answered taking the latte and chips with her.

/

The car screeched as she pulled up, shovelling up some of the heavy snow with it. She missed the heat as soon as she turned off the car engine, letting a deep breath out and then a sigh. Kate opened the car with a bag of food in one hand and a coffee in the another she walked down the alleyway.

/

Halfway down the alleyway, she grabbed the freezing silver door knob and with all her strength she pushed the screeching door open and closed it behind her before she let too much off the cold air in.

The inside wasn't as cold as it was outside but it wasn't any warmer either. "Rick?" She called out.

"Rick?" She tried once again. "In here." A week voice replied.

Kate walked towards the back of the building where the kitchen used to be, five years ago this building used to be a cafe. Poets, comedians, musicians and singers would perform at this secret New York alleyway cafe.

She pushed the stainless steel swing doors open and walked in to see Rick with his eye's closed, his body was shaking and two blankets were wrapped around him.

"Hey," Kate said sitting on the mattress next to him. "Hey," Rick said opening his eye's and looking over at Kate.

It hurt her to see her friend like this, nobody deserved to be homeless especially with weather like this, Rick looked different to normal his fingernails were blue, his lips were a pale pink with a hint of red from his chapped lips, a pale ring of purple rested under his eyelids.

"Here," Kate said taking his icy hands and placing the hot beverage in his hands. "Thanks," Rick said lifting the takeaway cup to his lips and letting it warm his insides.

"I also got you some food," Kate said placing the bag of food on his lap. "Is there a cheeseburger in this?" Rick asked excitedly as a familiar amora filled the room. "Yes," Kate answered with a smile.

Rick quickly put his hand in the bag, pulling out the cheeseburger and ripping off the packaging. He bit off a big mouthful and groaned.

"Enjoying that?" Kate joked with a smile. "I've been craving one of these for ages?" Rick answered as swallowed.

"I've got some more blankets for you," Kate said getting up from the mattress. "I'll go get them for you."

/

"There," Kate said wrapping the second blanket around him and placing the doona on his lap. "Is that warm enough?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"It's okay, I just wish I could do more to help you."

"Kate, I understand you can't with you current home life, you already do enough for me you bring me food, blankets, fresh water, trust me you've done enough and I'm thankful for you more kindness and company."

"I enjoy your company too, Rick," Kate said looking over at Rick and smiling at him. "I also refilled, you're travel sized, body washes, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and soap, " Kate said reaching into the bag placed next to the mattress. and placing it on Rick's lap.

"Kate.." Rick paused.

He was amazed by Kate's kindness, with all she had going on with her life at the moment with her mother's death, taking care of her father and now working almost every day for hours on end, just to make ends met.

She still showed up at the same time, each morning, each afternoon and each night, food in hand, more blankets and been wishing and hoping that one day he will be able to repay her someday.

"Rick." Kate cut him off putting her hand on top of his. "You don't have to thank me."

"I'm going to make it up to you someday, I promise," Rick said removing his hand from under hers and placed his on top of hers. "Which.." Rick hesitated, hanging his head.

"Yeah?"

"No don't worry, about it you already do enough?" He answered shaking her head. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No." He shook his head once again.

"Well, what is it."

"I was just wondering if you could bring me some paper and a pen maybe white out but only if you have some of course?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll bring it in the morning," Kate said get up from the mattress. "The usual for breakfast?" Kate asked placing her bag on her shoulder and checking her watch.

As much as she wanted to stay here and keep Rick company but she had to clean up the house (mainly her father's vomit) pay the bills and reschedule her father's AA meeting again.

"Same time,Same place," Rick replied with a grin.

"Sounds good," Kate smiled as she left the room.

/

When Kate entered her brownstone home, which hadn't felt like home for nearly two years since her mother had been murdered in her office. The home she had grown up with was always filled with the smell of her mother's homemade cooking and the sound of her parent's laughter.

But these day's the house was the dark, the only smell filling the house was the smell of stale alcohol and vomit.

"Aunt Teresa?" Kate called out, as she took off her jacket and scarf hanging it on the wooden coat rack. "In here, sweetie." She called from laundry upstairs.

/

When Kate got in the laundry, the pile of washing had grown since this morning and it seemed like it was a never-ending mountain of laundry. "How was work?" Her Aunt asked turning around to face her.

"Busy," Kate said messaging the knot in her neck. "How is he?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"Not getting any better." Aunt Teresa replied shaking her head as the tears started to build up. "I'm so, sorry honey."

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

"His in the lounge room, do you need any help getting him into bed?"

"No thanks, I'll be alright you go home to Uncle John."

"Okay," Teresa said lightly kissing her cheek. "Call me if you need anything?" Teresa added embracing her niece in a comforting hug.

"I will."

Teresa lets go off her niece and walked out the door, it broke her heart to leave such a young girl in this position but her niece was stubborn, a true Beckett and Beckett's don't ever back down.

/

"So will you please say "Hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long, they'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song."

She watched from the doorway, as her father laid on the lounge with his eye's closed, his voice lightly singing along to her parent's wedding song., Leaving the doorway, Kate walked softly towards the couch.

She observed her father from above, he looked so different from the man that had raised her. The man who raised her always had a big smile on his face and was full of horrible dad jokes which always never failed to make her laugh no matter how bad they were, But this man was unrecognisable

"Teresa?" Jim asked in a groggy tone, as his eye's squinted open. "No dad, it's me, Kate." She replied running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh," Jim said opening his eyes. "Hey..hey sweetie," Jim said opening his eye's. "I was..just listening to some music."

"He..hey." Jim groggy said once again, Kate reached down and laced her hand with his. "Yes, dad?"

"Do you remember this song? Katie?"

"Off course, you told me that she would sing this to me when I was fussy as a baby."

"She had a voice of an angel." A week smile made a rare appearance on her father's face. "She was my angel, she was my jo." A tear dripped down his cheek. "My..my jo."

"I need something, to drink." Her dad said struggling to get up. "More..more gin."

"No, dad," Kate said, stopping him by grabbing a hold of his arm. "How about we get you to bed, I'll get you some water and some aspirin."

"Water?" Jim chuckled as he laid back down. "Water doesn't numb the pain, my dear girl." He shook his head and closed his eye's once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warnings.**

It had been the coldest winter night, New York had seen in twenty years. For a city that was labelled the city that never sleep's it surely was asleep this morning.

His feet felt like ice as they got lost in the snow but he didn't mind, just as long as he got to take his morning stroll through the park which was normally full of people taking their morning run but sometimes quiet can be good.

But he wasn't exactly as quiet as he thought as a scruffy mixed breed dog limped towards him, Rick stopped in his tracks and squatted down to pet the dog.

"Hey, buddy," Rick said scratch the top of the dogs head, the dog started to come closer and sniff him. "I'm sorry, I have no food for you."

The dog looked up at him with big wide eyes and a whimper. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Do you have a home?" Rick asked searching for a collar but failed to find one.

He stood and patted the side of his leg. "Come on boy," Rick called as he and his new company continued to stroll through the park.

/

"It's a good thing you brought him in, especially at this time of the year." The male volunteer in possibly his early twenties said to Rick as he registered the dog's information into the computer.

"Are we all set in here." Another volunteer females, this time, walked through the ugliest colour of green (he had seen in his life) door.

"Yep, I think we are." The male volunteer answered with one last click of the computer mouse. "Alright, let's get you fed and warm." The female volunteer said in a baby voice and a soft smile as she approached the dog.

The dog whimpered and hid behind his leg, it broke Rick's heart his entire childhood he wanted a dog but it wasn't the right then to do. This dog deserved an actual home with owners who could provide him with warmth, food and regular check-ups at the vets.

"Are you sure, you don't want to say, goodbye Sir." The female volunteer asked shooting Rick a warm smile. "No, I think it's best if I just go," Rick answered bowing his head and leaving the warmth of animal shelter and entering back into the bitter cold.

/

It was the bitter cold vs Richard Rodgers.

And his chance's were low, he was a homeless person and he didn't have an enough layers to fight this battle.

He observed his surroundings, to take his mind off the battle, he was currently losing. The park was mainly filled with parents and kids he had to grin as he watched the parent's huddled together in a circle, their hands were gripped to their Starbucks cups as though their lives depended on it.

The kids, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives. They all had big grins on their face's and even bigger laughs as they played in the snow. It was clear that the children's happiness as they played in the snow could only be caused by a joyous childhood memory, snow day.

He among many children, loved snow days and every winter night would pray for a snow day. A snow day as a child meant multiple hot chocolates with either a mountain of whipped cream or two marshmallows.

You would play in the snow, till your hands were numb from the cold or your parent's nagged you to come inside. The fun didn't stop once you were inside but.

You would raid the linen cupboard and strip the sheets and pillows off every single bed in the house and then the fun would begin, setting up the fort was fun till four days later you would be nagged to take it down.

Rick grinned to himself and shook his head, as nostalgia regarding snow days took over his thoughts. Some memory's bad and some good, it depended on what foster family he was currently staying with.

But this wave of nostalgia didn't last long it was soon replaced with an icy feeling creeping its way up its spine, He shook the snow off and kept walking up the snow-covered path.

He wasn't too far up the path when he heard a shy voice "Excuse me." The voice sounded like it belonged to a child.

And he was right, when he turned around he saw a little girl who couldn't be more than eight years old. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to throw the snowball at you, I was throwing it at my brother." The girl explained pointing to a tree on the other side of the park, where her brother was hiding.

"It's okay, now go and have fun in the snow," Rick smiled at her and once he smiled, a smile appeared on the girls face as well. "Okay." She replied happily running back to the group of friends waiting for her.

Rick continued on his walk, this time cutting through the park to shorten his walk. He needed to get back to his 'home' before he got anymore cold then he already was, he would let mother nature win this battle today.

/

He walked down the familiar street, 455 Madison Ave (50th/51st Street)

It's the only place in the world that felt like home to him, the only place he felt like he belonged.

Rick stopped in the middle of the coward pathway, Normally he would think that the men or women of the upper east side were rude for not apologising or even acknowledging him after they had either bumped into him or whacked him with a shopping bag.

But for now, just in this moment, he was going to close his eye's and let the second wave of nostalgia take over.

/

 _1976_

 _"Now, Richard try and be on your best behaviour." His social worker, Mrs Lopez said pressing the open button on the elevator. "I will, Mrs Lopez,"_

 _"Good boy." Mrs Lopez said running her fingers through his hair. "I know that you'll be a good boy." Mrs Lopez added as the doors to the elevators opened._

 _"Mrs Lopez?" Rick asked in a curious tone as they stepped into the elevator. "Yes?" She said pressing the number four button on the elevator._

 _"Do you think, I'll ever find a home?" He asked in a hopeful voice, the kind that broke, Mrs Lopez's heart._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Mrs Lopez answered with the best smile, she could muster up._

/

The feeling of the cold snow-covered cement brought him back to reality, Rick looked up to see that he had been bumped and knocked over by a two females and their multiple shopping bags.

As expected neither of them turned around to see if he was okay or even to lead him a hand getting up or just even say a simple sorry over their shoulders.

Knowing that nobody was going to pause their phone conversations or step out of their own reality to help him up, He helped himself up, brushed the snow off and continued to walk home.

/

He pushed the stainless steel swing doors only to see Kate on the other side on his bed with her head down. "Kate?" Rick asked concerned as he approached the bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong," Rick asked in a concerned tone as he heard Kate take another shaky breath and sniffle.

"Kate please," Rick said placing a supportive hand on her back, but his hand soon found its self back in his lap, as Kate jumped at his touch.

"Please, Kate just tell me what is wrong?" Rick pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Kate apologised in the weakness tone, that has probably every came from a human. "I didn't know, where else to go," Kate said finally looking up, her cheeks were red and puffy and a single tear was still trailing down her cheek.

But that's not what had his attention, no what had his attention was the purple bruise taking up Kate's right cheek.

 **My dear readers, first thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting or following this story it means a lot to have you support. I've left you with not only one cliffhanger but two and I'm stuck at a cross roads, I need my readers to do something for me. I've created a poll on fanfiction, the poll is in relation to what you want next chapter. So if you could please vote that would be great. Thanks everyone, have a good week.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE DON'T SKIP OVER THIS.**_

 _ **This Author's Note is about trigger warnings. And I'm not saying trigger warnings "lightly" This story is going to get dark, I don't mean just one chapter, I mean most of the backstories are going to be pretty dark. Getting onto the poll that I mentioned in the last chapter.**_

 _ **The one that won was "Kate's point of view. Eg: How she got the bruise and a little bit of her backstory." Also, the set-up of this story is going to go between past and present, I will let my readers know at the start of the chapter if we are in the past or the now. If you get confused at any point in time, feel free to send me an inbox and I'll try my best to answer your questions.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

1999

Katherine Beckett was in a peaceful state of slumber, When she was accepted to college, Kate was expecting to be learning about the American justice system.

But what she wasn't expecting was learning about how strong to make coffee when pulling an all-nighter, how to balance studying and partying, all though she was quite happy to skip the partying part of college after her wild high school days.

But with a roommate like Maddi who most certainly wasn't ready to let go off her wild girl days, Kate was forced...literally to almost every single party.

Another unexpected thing she didn't expect to learn was how many ways' ramen could be made.

It was winter break but it seemed as though winter break was code for winter breakdown.

It was finals week and the campus was experiencing a buzz...a caffeine buzz to be exact, There was also a sense of panicking buzzing throughout the campus as student's that had decided not to show up to class, were now desperately asking for the lecture notes.

But that was all over and down now, the papers have been handed in and if your fate was sealed, Now all that was left to do was party to celebrate and go home to have an actual meal that doesn't include ramen in it.

A high percentage of her fellow classmates would be dragging themselves through the door and crashing on their beds, hoping to sleep off the hangover before arriving home.

However Kate had a different way of celebrating, She had it a schedule all planned out. First, she was going to sleep in, as long as she could possible.

Second, pack her stuff into boxes and label them so next yearbooks, textbook's, eg. Can easily be found and unpacked.

Third, Go home back to New York, She must admit all, though, butting heads with her parent's a lot, throughout her senior years. She misses her parents..especially her mom's home cooking...did she mention it didn't have ramen in it.

But sadly her roommate, Maddy didn't have the same schedule. "BECKS!" Her roommate banged on the door.

Kate groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, hoping that the knocking was at somebody else dorm and not hers. "BECKS!" Maddy yelled once again.

"Seriously," Kate grumbled pushing back the sheets and walked over to the door.

"BECKS, COME ON!" Maddy yelled once again.

With a full force of anger, she gripped the doorknob and with all her force opened it. "Jeez , Becks," Maddy said taking off her massive black sunglasses. "Are you going to come in or did you just decided to bang loudly on the door for no reason?" Kate snapped, moving to the side.

"The doorknob is supposed to stay on the door, not break off." Maddy groaned, putting her sunglasses back on as she entered the dorm, throwing her bag onto the bed and crashing onto the bed and letting out a groan.

Kate closed the door and walked over to Maddy's bed, the vein in her forehead looked as though it was going to pop out, she crossed her arms tightly and asked in a firm voice. "Maddy?"

"Not, now." Maddy groaned back. "Maddy?" Kate growled.

"Oh for the love of god, what is it," Maddy growled, sitting up.

"Where are your keys?"

"Umm," Maddy said checking the pockets of her green parka. "I don't know." Maddy shrugged, taking her hands out of her pockets.

"Unbelievable," Kate muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on, Beck's don't be so dramatic." Maddy also muttered and threw in a matching eye roll.

"And plus, I think the University will get over a key, They are rich after all."

Kate sighed and walked towards her bed and started to make the bed, it's not like she was going back to sleep anyway.

/

Kate yawned once again as her head rested on the window of the train, the never changing scenery passing by. Last night was supposed to be the peaceful sleep in take two, But once again, Maddy interrupted.

After recovering from her hangover from the previous night, Maddy had taken the longest shower in history, she threw on a pair of black ripped jeans and a white shirt.

With Maddy gone for the day, Kate took the opportunity to pack up the remainder of her things and blast her 'grunge' music as Maddy would call it and would also make her cringe with disgust.

Exhausted from her packing, Kate had a quick shower, put her grey jumper on and matching sweat pants, She ordered her favourite Chinese food and continued to read 'The Virgin Suicides'

Not long after eating the Chinese food, Kate found herself not being able to keep her eye's open. Giving in she placed her book in her carry-on bag, moisturised her skin and soon sleep took over her.

Till midnight that was, when Maddy was banging on the door once again, Kate dragged herself out of her slumber and went to answer the door. Unlike the last time, Maddy was hardly standing and most certainly wasn't as verbal.

"Come on," Kate said with a sigh as she helped Maddy in and helped Maddy onto her bed, She quickly then grabbed the green bucket that was located near the washing basket. And placed it in Maddy's lap, Kate then held her long blonde hair back.

Just a second later that's when the never ending vomiting had started, Kate knew that both of them were in for one long night.

/


	4. Chapter 4

**Just another authors note, reminding my readers that this story does contain 'trigger warnings'**

 **And also to avoid confusion, Backstory chapter wise each chapter will alternate between Rick's and Kate's.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to let me know in the review box if you enjoyed it, maybe you had a favourite part let me know.**

1976

Mrs Lopez balled her left hand into a fist and knocked on the door of number 425, It was long before they heard the clicking of heels coming towards the front door.

The next sound they next heard was the unlocking off the chains on the door and then finally after what sounded like hundreds of chains unlocking the door finally opened.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A tall woman in her thirty's, her hair was in a tight bun and he couldn't decide which one was darker the women's red hair or the women's red lipstick.

"Good afternoon, My name is Maria Lopez and this is Richard Rodgers, We have a meeting with Mr and Mrs Hastings."

"Come in and I'll let, Mrs Hasting's know you are here." The lady said opening up the door furthering and letting them in.

"Thank you," Maria said with a smile as she entered the apartment.

"Please take a seat, while you wait." The maid said gesturing to the beige love seat. "Thank you," Maria said once again with a smile as they took a seat on the lounge.

Rick waited till the maid had left the room and disappeared up the hallway to ask, Maria the questions that he was just busting to ask.

"Mrs Lopez?" He asked tapping on her shoulder. "Oh Rick, please." Maria signed. "Not again, I told you to go before we left."

"It's not the bathroom this time," Rick answered shaking his head. "What is it, then?"

"Was that lady a Robot?"

"No," Maria answered shaking her head, she had to bite her cheek to hold back her smile, so not to encourage his wild imagination.

"Oh," Rick responded, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Who is, she then?"

"A maid, A maid is a person who helps upkeep the place while Mr and Mrs Hastings are working or just busy."

"Are they going to be too, busy for me?" Rick asked hopefully once again.

"No, of course not," Maria answered, shaking her head.

The sound of heels on the wooden floor filled the room once again and a strong perfume also filled the room, And it wasn't long before the woman came around the corner and relieved herself.

He would never forget her, the way her perfume smelled , the smell of her shampoo, how soft her skin was and that whenever she smiled or laughed it would light up the room.

Her name was Teresa, her hair was honey blonde, her skin tone was fair, her eyes were crystal blue and her heels were always so high that he feared they would snap at any moment.

"Hello." She greeted with a warm tone. "My name is Teresa Hastings and you must be Mrs Lopez, the agency called to say I would be expecting you," Teresa said lifting up her hand to shake Maria's.

"Yes," Maria smiled back at Teresa and as she stood, Maria smoothed down her pencil skirt. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Hastings." Maria also extending her hand to shake, Mrs Hastings.

"And my name is Richard but you can call me Rick if you want," Rick said sitting up as well and extending his hand to, Mrs Hastings to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Rick."

"Would either of you like something to drink, Rosa brought some coca cola this morning?" Teresa offered.

"No, Thank you, Mrs Hastings." Maria politely declined.

"Can I have one, please?" Rick shyly asked.

"Yes, of course, but you'll have to drink it in the dining room," Teresa smiled. "Rosa, can you please take Rick to the dining room and get him a coca cola please?"

"I can get it," Rick suggested. "No, it's fine." Rosa shook her head. "Follow me and I'll get you a beverage."

Rick hesitated at first, till he felt Maria's hand on his back. "Go on, it's okay." Mrs Lopez nudged him on the back.

"Okay." Rick hesitantly said walking towards the dining room.

/

When Rick, entered the dining room, he leant against the white sliding doors, Rosa had the coke out on a fancy looking coaster at the head of the table. Rosa was standing at the other side of the kitchen polishing the silver wear.

"I don't eat little boys, you know." She said in a firm voice, continuing to polish the forks.

"You don't?" Rick said leaving the door and walking towards the table. "No." Rosa shook her head. "Well least. not till Halloween." Rosa grinned while Rick took a seat at the table and starting to drink his coke.

"Are you a witch?" Rick asked after swallowing his drink.

"What make's you think, I'm a witch?"

"Because your hair and lips are red, like the colour of blood and the blood comes from your latest victim."

"I thought only Vampires sucked blood?" Rosa questioned.

"Witches can do." Rick shrugged.

Rosa shook her head and chuckled to herself. "Oh, you've got one hell of a creative imagination, there haven't you?"

"Well, I'm a kid." Rick shrugged once again.

"Well," Rosa said picking up the tray of cutlery. "We could always do with some imagination around here." Rosa placed the tray on her hip and disappeared into the kitchen.

/

"I do, apologise for my husband's absence." Mrs Hastings said interpreting the silence while Maria shuffled through her leather briefcase. "It's no problem, Mrs Hastings."

"He normally doesn't travel this much, he just in the middle of closing a very important deal." Mrs Hasting continued in a panicked tone.

"Mrs Hastings," Maria said in a firm tone as she stopped shuffling through the paperwork. "You don't have to panic, You and your husband is eligible to adopt, just three more rounds of paperwork, two or more visits and if it works out, the boy is yours."

"And how long will that be?" Teresa asked biting her bottom lip.

Her and her husband..well her mostly had wanted a child for so long, Teresa was absolutely crushed when she was unable to conceive and as for her husband he did what he did best.

He went on a business trip and then within two weeks, just like clockwork he would return and act as all though nothing had happened.

"Not for another two months, I'm afraid." Mrs Lopez said removing the paperwork, from the briefcase.

"Oh," Teresa answered disappointed, dropping her shoulders.

"I know, It seems like a long time, Mrs Hastings, but pretty soon you will be able to bring him home."

"I'm so nervous, I've read almost every child raising book's."

"That's normal and understandable." Mrs Lopez said rising from the lounge and leaving the paperwork on the coffee table. "Now, I've left some paperwork for you and Mr Hastings, I'll need to them filled out by Friday."

"I'll have them faxed, over to my husband." Mrs Hastings replied with a smile as she picked up the paperwork.

"Also by Friday, I need either a fax or a telephone call, regarding your's and Mr Hastings schedule so that can we organise a visit."

"You'll have them by this afternoon."


End file.
